Una lucha por error
by sabaku no luhan
Summary: Una noche como todas las otras Hinata se encontraba durmiendo cuando de repente sintió un ruido muy extraño y se levanto de golpe.mi segundo fic y el 1 de hinata y gaara lean si les gusta reviews


* * *

Una noche como todas las otras Hinata se encontraba durmiendo cuando de repente sintió un ruido muy extraño y se levanto de golpe.Luego de unos minutos de estar buscando el origen del ruido se dio cuenta que provenía desde el bosque.-¿Quién podría ser? y ¿a esas horas de la noche?

Se pregunto la joven kunoichi juntando los dedos de sus manos.  
Luego de sentir esos ruidos por unos minutos se decidió, se puso sus ropas y fue a buscar el origen de ese ruido, luego de adentrarse en el bosque sentía esos ruidos mucho mas fuertes cuando de pronto vio una silueta que parecía estar entrenando.

-¿Quién podría ser?

Cuando de repente la luna ilumino dicha silueta se dio cuenta que era un hombre con cabellos rojizos que golpeaba un árbol.  
Luego de estar unos tensos minutos observando a tal chico se le vino a la mente y recordó

-La única persona que conozco con ese pelo se llama Gaara…  
Se dijo la kunoichi llevándose un dedo hacia su mejilla.  
Un minuto después de observar al joven Gaara se decidió y se marchó, pero cuando se dio la vuelta pisó sin querer una rama quebrando el silencio del bosque.

-¿Quién anda ahí? Dijo Gaara con una voz muy alarmante.

Hinata se sentía aterrada por esa pregunta que se quedo paralizada por unos minutos en los cuales Gaara observaba por todo su alrededor.

-Aquí, yo soy la persona que te observa. Dijo Hinata con mucho temor.

Gaara se quedo observando a la kunoichi de pies a cabeza cuando de repente dice

-¿Por que me estabas observando?

-Yo… es que yo… era solo curiosidad solo por eso.

Gaara se preguntaba ¿Porque no la habré matado en el instante en que la vi?

Luego de unos minutos de observase Hinata se decidió a preguntarle

-¿Me puedo retirar?-La pregunta le sonó algo tonta pero Gaara respondió con un SI

Cuando esta se retiraba Gaara le pregunto si podía entrenar con el y Hinata aterrada le respondió -Si con gusto lo haré solo si me prometes algo. Gaara se preguntaba ¿Que podría ser? y este respondió diciendo -Dime y Hinata le dijo-Pero no usaras tu arena para este repentino entrenamiento.

-Gaara sorprendido le sonrío y le dijo con gusto.

Hinata estaba sorprendida por tal amabilidad y se acerco a él y se puso en guardia pero no uso su "Byakugan (ojo blanco)" solamente uso sus manos.  
……………………………  
Unas horas después de entrenar juntos se dio cuenta que Gaara no era como las personas decían que era. El era un hombre gentil pero serio. Cuando Hinata le miraba a los ojos parecía que estos le daban una paz inmensa.  
Cuando amaneció Hinata dijo que era mejor que se iba si no se preocuparían por ella.  
Gaara en cambio sacó su cara de felicidad y la cambió por la seria que tenía siempre y Hinata le dijo que nunca olvidaría esta noche diciendo

-Desde hoy nosotros dos somos amigos y eso nadie lo podrá cambiar. Pero no sabía lo que el destino tenía preparado para los jóvenes ninjas.

…………………………….  
Dos días después de aquel encuentro, a Hinata le llego un pergamino diciendo que tendrían que proteger a un joven monje de la aldea de la Niebla que llevaba consigo un pergamino sagrado.  
Al día siguiente (el día de la misión) Hinata se encontraba muy emocionada de aquella misión debido a que hacia mucho tiempo que no tenía una misión como esta.

Por el otro lado a Gaara le habían dado la misión de tratar de quitarle el pergamino al joven monje de la Niebla (¿qué ironía no?).  
Cuando Hinata se encontraba escoltando al joven monje, Gaara se encontraba organizando una emboscada para poder quitarle el pergamino al monje de la Niebla.  
Luego de unos minutos, Gaara esperaba a que pasara el joven monje, cuando de repente vio que Hinata y el resto de su equipo lo escoltaba hasta su destino y en el instante en el que iban a saltar sobre él…

-¡Alto!-Grita Gaara con una voz alarmante y desesperada.

Y Temari le pregunta-¿Por qué quieres que nos detengamos?  
-No quiero que ataquen aún-Dijo Gaara atemorizando a Temari con los ojos muy abiertos.

No puedo creer que Hinata se encontraba con esa persona-se pregunto Gaara.

……………………………….  
En unos minutos más atacaremos-Dijo Gaara. Temari no sabía por qué Gaara detuvo el ataque lo cual extrañaba mucho.  
De un momento a otro la tropa del desierto atacó sin obedecer la orden de Gaara, cuando Hinata se dio cuenta que estaban atacando de pronto salió una gigantesco ejército que detuvo al ejército del desierto.  
Hinata no lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a luchar pero en el momento justo en el que la iban a atacar por la espalda Gaara hizo algo insólito, uso le arena como escudo para protegerla…

* * *

mi segunda historia aki me diverti asiendola el primer cap

mmm muy pronto pondre el otro y otras historias de gaara siii lo amo

y ya sabe para comentarios,felicitaciones,linchamientos,reclamos reviews?

nos vemos se cuidan sayonara


End file.
